User blog:JessyPop/DA Wiki: New things set up
Jess here! Here's just a message from the admins. Characters Characters should have a standard layout. The most experienced page we have is Tara Webster. All pages should look like that until further notice. Categories: Characters, Female Characters or Male Characters, Students or Dance Academy Staff (for those that apply), Teens or Adults or Children, Main Characters or Minor Characters Galleries Galleries are supposed to be set on a seperate page, not the character's page. Please make sure when you create a gallery it has 3 collumns and it's set on the second format of gallery. Here's a example. Also, add the template Gallerybox to every gallery. Example of template: JessyPop will be replaced with the words to the left of _______/Gallery. For example, Kat Karamakov/Gallery will replace JessyPop with Kat Karamakov. For episode galleries, Categories: Galleries, Episode Galleries For character galleries, Categories: Galleries, Character Galleries For cast galleries, Categories: Galleries, Cast Galleries Character History (So far this is only for Minor Characters. Once we're done with Minor Characters, we'll go down to Main.) Character History is a feature being set up on all character pages. It's not quite done yet, most likely because we just started and we don't have a majority of users, but we'll be done soon. Here's a example. Or if you just want to see it, here: In One Perfect Day, she spent the day at Luna Park with Abigail and her friends, Kat and Sammy, who she befriends. Paige causes trouble to Abigail on the day as she continuously ignores her attempt to domineer her and tries to mingle with Sammy and Kat, who she enjoyed hanging out with. Whilst at Luna Park, she has a fight with Abigail, blaming her for not being able to go on holidays, not being able to eat chocolate ice-cream and not visiting even though she lives so close to home. She later storms off while Abigail is in tears, unbeknownst of her whereabouts. When Abigail returns back to the Academy, she finds Paige in Sammy and Christian's room playing with Sammy and Kat and runs to her room, breaking down. Paige goes to see Abigail and tells her that Sammy likes him, even though she treats him like dirt and that mum and dad love her even though they're split between two cities. She later tells her that even she doesn't hate her, only that she hates herself. Paige then hands a handmade card to Abigail and asks for a hug. Relationships (NOT TO BE CREATED IN SEPERATE PAGES) Relationship pages were first off to be set up in seperate pages, but me and Degrassi Forever spoke and agreed that for now they should be in the characters page, and in the future it may be set up in a seperate page. Here's a example. Or, if you want to just see it, here; Kat Karamakov Tara meets Kat for the first time in episode 1 as for the rest of the characters. They first meet when Tara is searching the Girls changing room. Kat as a joke tells her the wrong way, leading Tara to change in the Boys changing room. However a real and strong friendship begins. Tara and Kat will encounter some problems: Tara falling for her brother, Tara cheating on Ethan by kissing Christian. But they eventually reconcile. Abigail Armstrong Tara first befriends Abigail because they are roommates, but after Abigail shows her true self, they remain apart. Even if sometimes Abigail shows really sweet sides of her, she always does bad things to Tara. Abigail is very nervous in season 1 that Tara might become a better dancer than her. In season 2, Abigail shows her nice and sweet side to Tara but, Tara dislikes Abigail after last year. Ethan Karamakov In the first season when Tara first sees Ethan she falls in love with Ethan while Ethan, acts like he never met Tara before. The two start to go out but, Christian and Tara begin growing closer and Tara cheats on Ethan by kissing Christian. In Season 2, Ethan is mad at Tara for "ditching" him to let Christian stay at her parent's farm/house. Christian Reed Tara and Christian were paired up for a trust project together but, Tara and Christian not interested in learning about each other. When Tara is about to get in a fight with two boys Christian comes to Tara's rescue and saves Tara before getting hurt. In season 1, Tara and Christian start going out at the near of season 1 but, Christian cheats on Tara by kissing Kat in season 2 Grace Whitney Tara and Grace are good friends but, at a preformance, Grace takes over Tara's solo dance leaving Tara and the other girls angry at Grace in a later episode. Tara and Grace end up being good friends as Tara believes Abigal broke her pointe shoes when it was actually Grace. Tara moves in with Grace after this incident but doesn't stay there for long as she is expelled. When Tara is excepted back into the academy, she and Grace are better friends than before, and Tara goes back to rooming with Grace. Sammy Lieberman Tara, Sammy and Kat all are a group of best friends. In season 1, Sammy and Tara creates a pros and cons list on Sammy's laptop and sends it to Tara's laptop. When Kat and Tara lock Abigail in Abigal and Tara's room Abigail finds the Pro's and Con's list and sends it to the whole school. When Abigail and Sammy were dating, Tara was still nice to Sammy. In season 2, Tara and Sammy are still great friends. Make sure they are start off with Heading 3 (the character's name) and for a divider for the Relationships section, use Heading 2. Quotes Quotes are available to add on character pages and episode pages. Here's a example. Quotes *Sammy: "Kill it. Roast the duck." like so. ^ Trivia Trivia includes facts about them. But don't do anything like, Kat is Myles Kelly's girlfriend. (Because it is included in the relationships section) Here is a good example. Trivia *Abigail is the only anorexic on the show. like so. ^ Thank you for reading the new guidelines. Category:Blog posts